


Freckles

by wildestranger



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has freckles, Sirius goes mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

  
Sirius first noticed Remus' freckles on the third day of summer. They were lying under a tree, relaxing (Sirius), making funny faces (James and Peter) and reading (Remus), and trying to hide from the oppressive sun. Remus was lying on his stomach, and his shirt had lifted up revealing a few inches of pale skin. The freckles were still light as this point, but as the summer went on, Sirius began to pay more attention to Remus' back. He noticed that although pale, Remus' skin didn't burn easily. Unlike James, who turned beetroot after fifteen minutes and who had to go beg Lily for a special potion, which she only agreed to give after much mockery. Remus developed freckles that began as light brown, but which, under the sun, turned darker just as the skin around them turned a pale golden brown. The freckles formed clusters, and Sirius liked to imagine them becoming words and images. He surreptitiously charmed Remus' shirt to rise a bit higher every day, and marvelled at the delicious display in front of him.

It was after a week that he realised three things. First, that Remus had a very, very beautiful back. He was slim, but you could see the shape of slight muscles beneath his skin, and the curve of his spine made Sirius want to bite his lip. Second, that he really, really wanted to lick Remus' freckles. This was perhaps unsurprising, considering his inability to not stare at/ think about/ plan to molest Remus' freckles at all times of the day. Third, that this meant he fancied his friend who was also a boy. Yet this last revelation didn't disturb him as much as it perhaps should have. Sirius understood that this was something that might get him called names and despised by his family (he cheered up at the thought), but compared to Remus' freckles, that meant very little.

He considered just jumping on Remus' back, and attacking him with his tongue, but Remus might react badly to that, as he didn't usually like being jumped at. Also, James and Peter were sitting next to them, and Sirius, although one of nature's exhibitionists at heart, didn't want an audience for his first time with Remus' freckles. He could always ask Remus if he had ever fancied boys, and what did he think of Sirius' licking his back, but something in this approach lacked subtlety, and also gave Remus the option of saying no.

There had to be a cunning plan. Something that would make use of his oft tested but ne'er defeated ingeniousness, and prove to Remus that he was worthy of licking his freckles. And if it made fun of Slytherins, all the better.

: :

Sirius approached the tree with a swagger in his step. He had considered and abandoned many plans, but the final result was all the more splendid, removing James and Peter, placing the blame on Snape, breaking eleven different school rules, and proving to Remus his skills with his tongue. So when Sirius arrived at the tree, he was understandably disappointed to see no James, no Peter, no Snape or anybody else in sight. But then he noticed Remus, lying on his back, belly exposed to the sun, face hidden by a book, and was lost to coherent thought.

There were freckles on his stomach, light freckles by his navel (Sirius immediately thought of new things to do with his tongue), darker freckles by his hipbone, where his trousers had slid down and exposed the skin to sun and Sirius. There were strands of light brown hair, disappearing in a trail to where the slightest sliver of boxers could be seen.

Sirius had to get closer. He looked around, dropped on his knees, and started moving in what he thought was a stealthy fashion towards Remus. He stopped at two feet away, lowered his head, and inhaled the smell of sun and Remus, sun on Remus, and felt dizzy. Just as he was about to lick the first freckle (one at a light distance from Remus' navel, it wouldn't do to start too high), he heard a voice speak:

"What _are_ you doing, Padfoot?"

There was no good answer to that, when you're caught on all fours and sniffing your friend's stomach. Sirius considered transforming into a dog, but then decided that would be the coward's way. He would stand by his own tongue.

"Um."

"I see."

This would have been an uncomfortable silence, if Sirius hadn't been entranced by Remus' freckles (they were so close!) again and forgotten all about the conversation they were supposed to be having.

"Sirius?"

Gnergkh.

"Did you want something?"

Finally something he knew the answer to.

"I want to lick your freckles."

Yet, somehow it didn't sound so good when spoken out loud.

"I see. Er, why?"

Sirius tore his eyes away from Remus' stomach, and looked at his face. There were freckles on his nose, on his cheeks, on his chin. Sirius felt light-headed.

"Cause they're so beautiful you're so beautiful I want to lick you all over and all your freckles there's so many of them I want to touch them all."

Sirius stopped, not because he realised he was talking nonsense (such realisations usually arrived only after repeated bashings on the head by James and Remus), but because Remus was blushing, and his freckles were suddenly swimming in red, and it was the most glorious sight Sirius had ever seen.

"You think I'm beautiful? My freckles?"

If this was the effect it had on Remus then Sirius would never stop saying it. He nodded.

"But I'm not. I mean, I'm a boy, and you're. Freckles?"

Suddenly Sirius realised what he had to do. That it was the thing he'd wanted to do for a very long time, which only made it sweeter, but this was for Remus, not for him.

"You have the most beautiful freckles I've ever seen."

He whispered the words against Remus' lips, and many more like it, about what he'd been thinking these past few weeks, about his plans and how he'd wanted to woo Remus, all the things he wanted to do with Remus' freckles and his tongue. He leaned close and stroked Remus' arms with his fingers, and told him about the little goose bumps that rose when Sirius touched him. He lifted his body over Remus until they were hip to hip and chest to chest, and moaned when his shirt rode up and his bare skin was touching Remus' stomach. He was careful in his movements, slowly, gradually pressing his leg between Remus' thighs, and grinding his hips with meticulous care, listening to the noises coming from Remus' throat. He licked every single one of Remus' freckles, and when Remus began to tremble and bite his lip, he did it all over again.

It was dark by the time they walked back to the castle, but Sirius had finally understood what to do with Remus' freckles.


End file.
